Elemental: Willowshine's Adventure
by Storm that Twists in Spiral
Summary: In a Clan torn apart by guilt and blame, Willowshine has a million questions - who deserves her help, how to repair RiverClan, and why she herself is tempted to break the code. But when a pack of foxes arrives with religious claim to the lake, Willowshine finds herself torn between making peace with her Clan and playing the diplomat in a dangerous game that could destroy the Clans.
1. PrologueAllegiances

**The descriptions of any RiverClan OC's are in here. Yes, there will be a few RiverClan OC's popping up and coloring the story, because there is no way the books illustrate the entire Clan. **

**Wow, a fic that doesn't focus on ThunderClan...this is the first time I've written one of those...**

**Oh, yeah. There's a mandatory small prologue at the beginning so this doesn't qualify as a list.**

* * *

Their leader lifted his head, sniffing the chilly night air as it washed over all of their pointed muzzles in the form of a heavy breeze. Small leaves drifted through the air with it. Their leader smiled, and his bushy tail flicked.

"We have found the next path to tread," he said, black eyes narrowing. "We must pursue the One."

"Where are we going?" A small kit voiced the question, and for a moment, there was heavy silence as their leader turned to face the kit. Its mother pulled it back.

"Do not fear," said their leader. "The One does not punish curiosity, so long as it does not endanger Her ways."

"What has the One commanded, Anger?" said their leader's mate. Their leader, a fine specimen called Anger, smiled by pulling his lips back. He snapped his teeth in the air.

"There is a lake where shadow dust falls," said Anger. "The voices of life and death battle back and forth. The One has called upon us to seek out the places of the world where there is dust."

"We follow Her great declaration," said the second. "We will find her wisdom in the dust."

"We set out now," said Anger. He blinked three times before closing his eyes and letting his thoughts hang over the Pack. "We will go to the paradise the One has called us to."

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

RIVERCLAN

Leader Mistystar – gray she-cat with blue eyes (Lives: 8)

Deputy Reedwhisker – black tom

Apprentice - Copperpaw

Medicine Cat Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice - Willowshine

Warriors

Graymist – pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur – light gray tabby tom

Rainstorm – mottled grey-blue tom

Minnowtail – dark grey she-cat

Pebblefoot – mottled gray tom

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat

Mallownose – light brown tabby tom

Robinwing – tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Apprentice – Swallowpaw

Beetlewhisker – brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur – gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt – light brown tom

Hollowstep – dark brown tabby tom

Troutfur – pale grey tabby she-cat

Beechfur – light brown tom

Apprentice – Blizzardpaw

Whitefeather – white-and-pale-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Ravenfrost – black-and-pale-grey speckled she-cat

Sagepelt – tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Tangleclaw – long-furred brown tom

Apprentice - Aspenpaw

Creekshadow – tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

Duckstep – dark brown tabby she-cat

Fawnshadow – pale brown she-cat

Pikeheart – large dark grey tom

Apprentices

Willowshine – gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Swallowpaw - brown and cream she-cat with green eyes

Blizzardpaw – light gray tom

Aspenpaw – dark grey tabby she-cat

Copperpaw – light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens

Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Mallownose's kit Sandkit (light ginger she-cat)

Minnowtail – dark grey she cat; mother of Rainstorm's kit Rushkit (creamy tom with blue eyes)

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders

Dapplenose – mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail – ginger-and-white tom

ThunderClan

Leader Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Lives: 9)

Deputy Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Jayfeather – grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice – Briarpaw (brown tabby she-cat)

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Cinderheart – grey tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice – Bouncepaw (white she-cat with blue-violet eyes)

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat

Briarlight – dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice – Mousepaw (brown-and-black tom with blue eyes)

Doveheart – pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes; mother of Bramblestar's kits: Brackenkit (golden tabby tom with blue eyes), Dustkit (white tom with brown flecks and brown eyes) and Runningkit (creamy she-cat)

Ivypool – silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Greykit (grey tabby tom) and Bluekit (blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes)

Icecloud – white she-cat; mother of Lionblaze's kits: Skykit (silver mottled tabby she-cat with blue eyes), Mountainkit (big silver tom with dark grey paws), Birdkit (ginger she-cat with russet-colored paws), Willowkit (grey she-cat with white paws), and Littlekit (small golden tom with amber eyes tinted with blue and one blue-grey paw)

Elders

Graystripe – long-haired grey tom

Millie – grey tabby she-cat

WINDCLAN

Leader Onestar – brown tabby tom (Lives: 4)

Deputy Ashfoot – gray she-cat

Medicine Cat Kestrelflight – mottled gray tom

Warriors

Crowfeather – dark grey tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Gorsetail – very pale grey-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harespring – brown-and-white tom

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice – Boulderpaw (large pale grey tom)

Antpelt – brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice – Furzepaw (grey and white she-cat)

Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail – dark grey she-cat

Whiskerclaw – light brown tom

Queens

Mistpelt - black-and-white spotted she-cat; mother of Adderclaw's kit: Lightkit (ginger-and-white she-cat)

Sunstrike – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead; mother of Breezepelt's kits: Hailkit (black tom) and Jaykit (reddish she-cat with green eyes)

SHADOWCLAN

Leader Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws (Lives: 5)

Deputy Oakfur – small brown tom

Medicine Cat – Flametail – ginger tom

Apprentice – Bearpaw (dark brown tom)

Warriors

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Crowfrost – black-and-white tom

Applefur – mottled brown she-cat

Kinkfur – tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar – brown tom with long scar across his back

Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Apprentice – Mistpaw (silver she-cat with bushy tail)

Ivytail – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt – cream-furred she-cat

Apprentice – Heatpaw (ginger-and-black tom)

Scorchfur – dark grey tom

Starlingflight – ginger tom

Pineheart – black she-cat

Ferretpelt – grey and cream tom

Queens

Shrewfoot – grey she-cat with black feet; expecting Owlclaw's kits

OTHER ANIMALS

Anger - Chief of the Pack of foxes; male

Conflict – second of the Pack of foxes; male

Dark – member of the fox Pack; female

Streak – member of the fox Pack; male

Snap – Anger's mate; female member of the fox Pack

Roar – member of the fox Pack; male


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome! This is Willowshine's Adventure, the next fanfiction I will write in full. It's actually on the short side, only being about...fifteen chapters long? Yeah. It's my second Warriors fic that isn't focused on ThunderClan, but I've never done RiverClan before. So this should be fun.**

**If you are new to my work, this is part of the Elemental-verse: An AU deviating from _Fallen Echoes_ focusing on Ivypool as the fourth cat and the prophecy meaning different things. This fic takes place three moons after Elemental: War of Shadows, and a few moons before Elemental Book One: Vast Lands. I've tried to contextualize it so that you get a sense of what is going on even if you're new to the 'verse. If there are any remaining questions, feel free to ask.**

**I don't own Warriors or any of the characters you will meet in this chapter. Actually, I think I made up Sagepelt, Ravenfrost, and Copperpaw. And Rushkit, of course. But that's it for this one.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"It's alright, Minnowtail," said Willowshine, her paw on the trembling queen's flank. "I believe in you. Just a little push now."

The kitting queen looked up at her, amber eyes wide with the exertion. Then a tremor pulsed through her side, and Willowshine caught the kit that slid out with soft paws. At once, she nipped and licked, her skills kicking into place as she did so. This was routine. Minnowtail collapsed, her energy spent, and Willowshine slowly rubbed the kit back and forth with her tongue. He was a cream-colored mass of fur, light and lovely, and Willowshine felt her heart warm up. Soon enough, the kit was moving and squirming away from Willowshine's rasping licks, and Willowshine secured him at Minnowtail's belly.

"He's lovely," said Willowshine. "And very healthy, I should say."

"Thank you, Willowshine," said Minnowtail. "Does…does Rainstorm want to see him?"

Her voice sounded so hopeful that Willowshine let herself smile, even though it broke her heart. Minnowtail had been among the cats to follow Tigerstar in the War of Shadows, as they were calling it now. Three moons ago, Tigerstar and the Place of No Stars had sent waves of warriors made of shadow to destroy the Clans, all while training living cats to build up an army. Slightly under a third of RiverClan's warriors and apprentices had abandoned RiverClan to join Tigerstar's forces, and though the Clans had eventually won and Mistystar had invited all converts back, it was still tough on those cats who had turned their backs on RiverClan. Since finding out about Minnowtail's involvement, Rainstorm had ignored her entirely. Now they had a kit. Would Rainstorm shun him, too?

"I'll tell him the news," she said gently. "You should rest, Minnowtail."

"I'll look after her," said Icewing, looking up from where she had wrapped her tail around Sandkit. Willowshine blinked gratefully at her and dipped out of the nursery.

She looked around for Rainstorm, who, surprisingly, wasn't far. He was watching her with narrowed eyes as she approached.

"You and Minnowtail have a son," said Willowshine boldly. "He's beautiful. You should visit him."

"Why would Rainstorm want to do that?" Not far away, Troutfur lashed her tail. "Minnowtail betrayed RiverClan."

"Exactly," said Ravenfrost, sticking her nose in the air. "Minnowtail should have never come back."

Willowshine's heart gave a twinge, and she rounded on the pair of gossips.

"I will have you know that Minnowtail loves RiverClan," said Willowshine sharply. "Tigerstar brainwashed her and everyone else to believe that they were making RiverClan stronger. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Even after he made them fight against us?" snapped Pouncetail. The oldest cat in RiverClan scoffed loudly. "I don't believe anything they say."

"Well, you should," said Willowshine a little sharper than was necessary. She glared around at all the cats nearby, those who wouldn't meet her eyes. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, not accepting your Clan-mates."

"As far as I'm concerned, they aren't my Clan-mates," said Troutfur. Willowshine could see cats nearby nodding, muttering thoughtfully amongst themselves. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hollowflight and Mallownose slip out of camp. She almost wanted to go after them.

After the battle, only Hollowflight, Mallownose, Minnowtail, and Beetlewhisker remained of the Dark Forest cats. The others had been slaughtered – some by their own Clan-mates, some by their once allies for turning back and fighting for RiverClan in the final battle. Mistystar had agreed to accept them back into RiverClan, but the Clan had done little to truly welcome them.

"Willowshine, leave it," hissed Sagepelt, appearing near her ear. The tortoiseshell-and-white tom blinked wisely at her. "I understand what you're trying to do, but you're fighting a losing battle."

"It's not fair," said Willowshine, but she turned away and headed for her thorn bush. Sagepelt came with her. "Minnowtail and the others have fought hard to keep RiverClan healthy after the battle."

"It isn't easy for the Clan to recover so easily," said Sagepelt. His whiskers twitched. "It isn't as if you can just put cobwebs on it and expect it to be better in a few days."

"I'm not saying I can," said Willowshine a touch crossly. She turned to observe her friend, who stared at her with worried amber eyes. "It's been three moons, Sagepelt. Don't you think they would get over it?"

"This is a fairly deep wound," said Sagepelt cautiously. "We lost cats in the War of Shadows. Family members. Friends. Clan-mates, all of them. The angry cats just look for someone to cast the blame upon."

"You're perhaps right," said Willowshine. She glanced back over her shoulder at the daily bustle of Clan life. It used to make her so happy, but now she felt as though something important was missing from all of it. There was a hesitation in the air, worry that was cast over RiverClan like storm clouds. All around her, something was off-center, and she feared that it had to do with the glaring rift between the former Dark Forest cats and the rest of the Clan.

"Oh, Willowshine, there you are." Mothwing called her name as she entered. The older medicine cat looked up, excited. "How was Minnowtail's kitting? You could handle it, yes?"

"Absolutely," said Willowshine. "Minnowtail's kitting went just fine. She has a healthy son. I came to collect some borage leaves for her."

"You may want to bring a few leaves of thyme as well," said Mothwing, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Minnowtail has had a difficult pregnancy. She may be in pain or shock. Have you spoken to Rainstorm?"

"He didn't acknowledge his son," said Willowshine softly. Mothwing sighed.

"Definitely bring the thyme, then," Mothwing said, passing Willowshine the leaves. "I appreciate you doing this for Minnowtail."

"I know," said Willowshine, her whiskers twitching. "It was smart of you to deny Minnowtail your treatment. That way the Clan will only hate one of us."

"They'll see the truth soon enough," said Mothwing. She sighed. "I just hope it's sooner rather than later. Now off with you. Go help Minnowtail."

Willowshine rushed off, slipping into the den. Mosspelt was sleeping in the corner, and Icewing was talking softly to Minnowtail. Both queens looked up upon Willowshine's entrance.

"I brought some herbs to help give you strength and make your milk flow more easily," said Willowshine softly. She passed the herbs to Minnowtail, who took them gratefully. For a few moments, Willowshine looked at the tiny kit at Minnowtail's stomach. He was smaller than the average kit had been upon birth, but with Rainstorm as his father, Willowshine didn't doubt that he would grow to be bigger. His pelt was creamy and looked fluffy. Maybe he would be quite long-furred, like Minnowtail.

"I've thought of a name for him," said Minnowtail, swallowing the herbs. She glanced up at Willowshine with exhausted amber eyes. "I wanted to call him Rushkit."

"Rushkit?" said Icewing. Her surprise was echoed by Willowshine.

"Yes," said Minnowtail. Her eyes narrowed importantly. "Rushpaw was a very brave and kind-hearted cat. Even though he listened to Tigerstar, I believed he would have come back to RiverClan. But he didn't have the chance to. I want someone to remember him as being good."

"I understand," said Willowshine. She remembered Rushpaw, the lively brown tabby that had run around in circles but ultimately gone off with Tigerstar's warriors. He had been killed in the final battle. No one exactly knew by whom.

"It's not going to be a popular decision," said Willowshine. Minnowtail nodded.

"Nothing I've done has been popular," said Minnowtail. "Maybe my Rushkit can save Rushpaw's memory."

"I'm sure he will," said Icewing quietly. "Rushkit is _beautiful._"

He was that. Willowshine smiled, promised to check up on Minnowtail in a little while, and padded out of the nursery again. She didn't know if she would have been brave enough to be Minnowtail. No one trusted the grey-and-white queen anymore, not after she had betrayed RiverClan and trained Mossytail – the most infamous cat in the Dark Forest ranks, who had led RiverClan's Dark Forest warriors to betray their Clan.

She met Rainstorm halfway across camp. He was walking with Duskfur and Pebblefoot.

"I want to see him," Rainstorm said decisively. Willowshine tilted her head. "H-he's my son, even if I'm not Minnowtail's mate anymore. I should at least look at him."

"He's a beautiful kit," said Willowshine cautiously. "His name is Rushkit."

"Rushkit?" Duskfur recoiled, her nose wrinkling. "After another traitor?"

"Rushpaw made a mistake," said Willowshine cautiously. "He didn't get to live long enough to see how grave the mistake was. We shouldn't offend his spirit."

"The only one making a mistake here is you, Willowshine," said Pebblefoot. The grey tom's eyes narrowed, and Willowshine's ears flattened defensively. "How can you continue to defend them?"

"They're my Clan-mates," said Willowshine levelly. "Mistystar has called them such, and I will treat them no differently from you."

"Don't mix me up with Minnowtail and Beetlewhisker and the rest of their lot," said Pebblefoot. "I'm a loyal RiverClan warrior!"

"Drop it," advised Rainstorm. He fixed his dark blue eyes on Willowshine. "I can see him, though?"

"You can," said Willowshine. "Don't bother Minnowtail too much. I want her to rest." She cast suggestive looks at Duskfur and Pebblefoot, but the two warriors followed Rainstorm towards the nursery anyways. Willowshine sighed, but she watched them go without struggling back. This was a battle Minnowtail would have to fight, if not now, then later. She had to learn to defend her choice of naming her kit.

Willowshine returned to the thorn bush, finding that Mothwing was bustling around as usual. The golden medicine cat seemed so much happier than Willowshine felt herself to be. How could Mothwing keep up her spirits when Willowshine wondered if the Clan would ever go back to the way she loved it?

"Oh, Willowshine, don't look so down," said Mothwing. "Things will look up. They always do."

"I don't know if the Clan will ever go back to normal," said Willowshine.

"If you mean the way it was before, then no, it won't." Mothwing stopped counting herbs and turned, wisely sitting before Willowshine. "We can't go back in time, Willowshine. We can only keep healing RiverClan's wounds when they come to us."

Willowshine nodded. Her mentor's advice was good, but she couldn't find herself believing in it. She puttered over to help Mothwing, counting herbs with such a dry precision that it all felt outside of her. It was a thoughtless process, which she loved – leaving her thoughts behind would do her good and improve her mood.

The smell of blood wafting in from outside broke Willowshine out of her daze, and at once, she sprung to the entrance. Reedwhisker, Pikeheart, and Copperpaw staggered in, and Willowshine leaped back, her paws shaking, as she realized that it was Reedwhisker's blood.

"What happened?" she said. Pikeheart lowered Reedwhisker down into a nest. Willowshine called for Mothwing to bring cobwebs.

"Don't tell her," said Reedwhisker. He looked up with pitiful amber eyes. "You'll just laugh."

"Tell me, you stupid furball," said Willowshine. Pikeheart smiled.

"He ran into a bramble bush while hunting," he admitted.

"Pikeheart, you traitor!" moaned Reedwhisker. A smile crept up on the edges of Willowshine's mouth, and she bent to wrapping his wounds in cobwebs and dashing a poultice in.

"Thanks, Pikeheart," Mothwing said. "You two can go." They left.

Willowshine didn't say a word as Mothwing helped her patch Reedwhisker up, and then the golden-pelted medicine cat scolded him once more before hurrying back to her inventory. Reedwhisker sat up wearily.

"Well, well. The great RiverClan deputy, running into a bush." Willowshine cuffed him lightly with a paw. He stuck out his tongue.

"I was showing Copperpaw a hunting technique. The bush was my target."

"How does a clump of brambles resemble a mouse?"

"What does a medicine cat know of hunting, anyways?"

"Obviously more than you do," said Willowshine. Reedwhisker was glaring at her. "What's this, the third time I've patched you up for attacking brambles?"

"Second," said Reedwhisker, offended. "The third time you're thinking of is because someone put a thorn in my bedding."

"Someone put a thorn in my bedding," teased Willowshine. "More like you put it there yourself so you could have an excuse to come crying to me."

"Are you accusing me of faking injury to have a lovely she-cat tend to my every need?" Reedwhisker leaned towards her, and Willowshine realized that she could have reached out and poked him with her nose if she had wanted to.

"You know you don't need to be injured for that," she said. Reedwhisker's teasing smile turned into one that was more genuine.

"I know," he said. For a moment, it was all Willowshine could do to keep staring in his eyes. They were so grey, like storm clouds clearing after the rain was done, and the way the lake looked sometimes at early mornings in early new-leaf. She hoped that he would have the answers.

"Something's on your mind," said Reedwhisker in that quiet voice he reserved just for her. "Would you tell me what it is?"

"Minnowtail had her kit," Willowshine told him. "He's beautiful, and Rainstorm is going to see him. She named him Rushkit."

Reedwhisker's eyes narrowed.

"I'm assuming the Clan hasn't reacted well," he said. Willowshine shrugged.

"Not many of them know," she said. "But I don't think they'll like it. They're reluctant enough to accept Minnowtail in the first place."

"Minnowtail was right to honor her friend," said Reedwhisker. "But I wonder if it was the right time to make such a controversial decision."

"I worry for her," said Willowshine. "I worry for RiverClan."

Reedwhisker touched his nose to her ear to offer her comfort.

"RiverClan is under your protection," he whispered. "Nothing could go wrong."

Willowshine wanted to lean into the thicker fur around his neck and breathe in his scent, like she did sometimes when they were out by the lake late at night. Where even the fish in the river were silent, and it was just the two of them, seemingly alone in the world.

A rustle in the thorn bush made them leap apart, and Willowshine's pelt burned as if fire had skimmed it. She looked up, her entire pelt flushed with embarrassment, but it was only Aspenpaw, who had arrived to bring Mothwing and Willowshine a meal.

"I'll be off, then," said Reedwhisker briskly. He flicked his ear at her. "Thank you, Willowshine, at least for constantly reassuring me that RiverClan won't need to improve its sarcasm."

"Get out of here," said Willowshine, but her heart was light as he winked and let himself out. Their hidden words, those so precious that neither dared to say them aloud, were buried in their offhanded comments. Willowshine and Reedwhisker were the only ones to know the secret behind the barbed comments and longer-than-normal gazes. It hadn't been very long, this odd little arrangement between them, but Willowshine loved every moment that Reedwhisker spent beside her. She knew it wasn't going to happen. He would be happier with a cat he could actually have kits with, but somehow, she felt warm knowing that every day, Reedwhisker woke up, looked around at all the beautiful and brave warriors in the Clan, and somehow still chose her.

She chose him, too. Because he helped. He made her slightly more sure that the Clan was still light, and that the clouds would clear, and leaf-bare would drip away, and a time of war would give way slowly to a time period of peace. First, though, she would have to handle the healing process with a true healer's touch. It would require patience, and Willowshine had never been very good at relenting to anything, particularly not time. But for RiverClan, she would force herself to be patient and to watch as the stitches came together and her Clan was put back together again.

* * *

**RiverClan politics...love them.**

**God, WillowXReed is my Warriors OTP. I am so excited to write their relationship.**

**If you have any thoughts about this chapter or this new fic, let me know in a review or by favoriting/following me or my stories! And be sure to check out my profile for an opinion-poll-that-may-determine-plot-points and the rest of my stories in the Elemental verse. Thanks, all!**

**~Elsi**


	3. Chapter 2

**AHHHHHH! THIS HAS BEEN SITTING IN MY DROPBOX FOREVER OH MY GOD WHY HAVEN'T I POSTED IT YET?!**

**It's interesting for me to write this side/period of Willowshine, when I'm writing a different side of her in The Final Step right now. Ah, layered characters. Also, writing Jayfeather from Willowshine's POV is awesomely fun.**

**Short chapter, but the next ones will be longer, and I couldn't find myself with anything else to say in this one.**

**I don't own Warriors!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Can you make it the rest of the way?" asked Whitefeather. Purring her thanks, Willowshine assured the white-pelted she-cat that she could manage just as well on her own. She needed some time to think, anyways. The trek through WindClan territory would help with that.

Willowshine waved her tail at Whitefeather before stepping out of view along the edge of the lake. She watched the moon rise in the reflection of the waves as she crossed the moorland, edging towards the stream that would lead her to the Moonpool. Soon, a familiar shape caught her eye.

"Kestrelflight!" she meowed, and the WindClan medicine cat turned around to wait for her. Breathing heavily from her small sprint, Willowshine fell into step with him. "How are you?"

"Me? I'm alright," said Kestrelflight. "How is RiverClan? Any different?"

"Not really," said Willowshine, casting her eyes to the ground. "The prey is running well and everything, but my Clan-mates are still angry at those who turned against them in the War of Shadows."

"I see," said Kestrelflight. He thought to himself for a moment. "Can I ask a piece of advice of you, Willowshine?"

"Anything," said Willowshine. It wasn't often Kestrelflight asked her for help on anything more than a medicine-related issue, but this was deeper. She could tell. The grey-mottled tom was quiet for a moment, and then he sighed.

"Today, Lightkit and Hailkit messed up my storage," he said. Willowshine's whiskers twitched. Kits would be kits. "And Jaykit came and put it back together again."

"Jaykit?" said Willowshine. "Does she want to be a medicine cat?"

"I think she does," said Kestrelflight. "Which is interesting, as…"

He didn't need to go on. Jayfeather had told Willowshine this part of the story. Jaykit was named after the ThunderClan medicine cat, because Jayfeather had been the cat to end Jaykit's father's life. It was a complex situation, and Jayfeather didn't seem to understand it herself. Willowshine knew of Jaykit's father, Breezepelt, the most notorious cat to act in the War of Shadows. He had overthrown Onestar and led nearly the entire army into battle, but according to Jayfeather, he had been blackmailed into it because of Jaykit's mother.

"What's the problem?" said Willowshine.

"I was considering taking her on when she's old enough, if she's interested," said Kestrelflight. "But there's the problem of her being Breezepelt's daughter."

"You think the Clan will protest having the daughter of a traitor help lead the Clan," said Willowshine. Kestrelflight didn't need to answer. Willowshine thought on this for a while. It would be like her taking on Rushkit, whom the Clan already grudged. It wasn't _fair_ to the kits to be treated so worthlessly, but what could she do about it?

"I think they'll change their minds about how they treat the War of Shadows," said Willowshine. Kestrelflight meowed hopefully, and Willowshine smiled. "I think, by the time Jaykit is old enough to become an apprentice, they'll have let go of their grudges."

"Are you just saying that, or do you really believe it?"

"Well, I hope it, at the very least," said Willowshine. "That has to count for something."

"Hope counts for a lot," said Kestrelflight. He smiled. "Thanks, Willowshine. You've put me in a better mood, at least."

They reached the Moonpool then, finding Jayfeather sitting alone on one side of the pool and Flametail on the other, Bearpaw bouncing around him. Calling a greeting, Willowshine and Kestrelflight padded down to join them. Willowshine smiled in Jayfeather's direction as her paws settled into those pawprints of the ancestors long gone. She smiled to herself as she bent down to lap at the water. Maybe StarClan would have words of hope that could apply to RiverClan.

When Willowshine opened her eyes, she found herself on the edges of another pool, and sitting across from her was –

"Jayfeather!" said Willowshine. Her heart leapt into her throat. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know." The ThunderClan medicine cat joined her on her side of the pool. "We haven't shared a dream since – "

"The War of Shadows," Willowshine finished uncertainly.

They had discovered a link between them early in the days of the War of Shadows, back when Willowshine was doubting that anything was really wrong. Jayfeather had told her everything: about Tigerstar and the Dark Forest trainees. He had been there to answer her questions, and she had been there to advise her. But in peace-time, they had been living their own lives and dreaming their own dreams. Did this conversation trigger war? Were their dreams always to be stuck together?

"Well, we have to help each other with something," said Jayfeather. "That's what these dreams are for."

"You sound disappointed to see me," said Willowshine.

"I was hoping to talk to StarClan," said Jayfeather.

"What about?"

"It's not important."

"Jayfeather, if we're sharing a dream, something must be wrong," said Willowshine. She stared at her friend, wondering when he would stop staring at the puddle and actually look at her. Though he hadn't said as much, Willowshine had a strong feeling that his eyes were foggier in real life, which meant that he could actually see her in this dream. Besides, he still looked at everything the same way a newborn kit did, not how a cat who couldn't see anything at all did. She knew he could see her, but every time he lifted his eyes, it was like he wasn't interested in letting her see back. Like she was the blind one, privy to his thoughts only when he felt like sharing.

"I think this is a small matter," said Jayfeather. He sighed. "The sky is clear. There's no blood in the puddle. I think we should call this peaceful."

"Peaceful, perhaps," said Willowshine. "But it does not mean we don't have problems to share." She paused. "My biggest struggle right now is getting my Clan-mates to see things the way I do. The Clan-mates that came back to RiverClan are traitors in the eyes of some."

"Knowing you, you're trying to wind your opinion around their throats until it strangles them?" suggested Jayfeather.

"Jerk," said Willowshine, shoving him with her shoulder. "A new kit was just born in RiverClan, and the Clan rejects him because his mother fought for Tigerstar."

"Ivypool and Thornclaw are parents, too," said Jayfeather. "They were both leaders in the movement. Our Clan has reservations, too."

"But in the end, all of your Clan-mates were working for other motives," said Willowshine. "RiverClan…"

"It sounds like RiverClan is divided because of forceful wills," said Jayfeather. "Maybe you should stop adding yours to the mix."

"What kind of advice is this? I'm not going to stop trying and let the abuse continue."

"Accept the rejects, but don't reject those that feel themselves accepted. That's a surefire way to draw lines in RiverClan."

Willowshine thought on this. Mothwing was being very careful to not stir up trouble, so maybe it was a good thing that Willowshine backed off. She would never stop defending her Clan-mates, but maybe she had been aggressive towards Pebblefoot and the others. Attacking them wasn't going to help anyone.

She wanted to ask Reedwhisker's opinion, but she nodded slowly and turned towards Jayfeather.

"Go on, then," she said. "You must have a problem, too."

"Somewhat," said Jayfeather. "Firestar, towards the end of his life, became convinced that I was less competent than I was. It seems Bramblestar has kept the mentality."

"Isn't Lionblaze deputy now?" said Willowshine. "Shouldn't he be able to put in a word for you?" That was always how it worked with Reedwhisker. Whenever Willowshine worried that Mothwing was getting to speak for both of them, whenever Mistystar disregarded the opinion of the younger medicine cat – which was rare, but happened – Reedwhisker would vouch for her.

"Theoretically," said Jayfeather. "I just…I have precautions it seems no one shares."

"About?" said Willowshine.

"The kits," said Jayfeather. "Lionblaze's kits. Ivypool's kits. All of the kits of ThunderClan. I worry that they're growing up into a world where everyone is divided and wary of everything that moves, and that's not good for them."

"Oh, look at you," said Willowshine. "Mean, grumpy Jayfeather is worried about kits."

"Shut up."

Willowshine laughed at the glare on his face, and this time, he shoved her.

_Willowshine…_

Willowshine's laughter ceased, and she looked up abruptly.

"Did you hear that?" she said.

"Hear what?" said Jayfeather. Willowshine listened for a few seconds, but heard nothing. She shook her head. She was tired, that was all.

"I thought I heard my name," said Willowshine. "It's nothing. I…worried about your kits?"

"I want the Clan to be an open place," said Jayfeather. "Currently, it isn't one."

"Your attitude certainly doesn't help."

Jayfeather nodded thoughtfully. Willowshine sighed.

"Talk to Bramblestar and Lionblaze. They have kits right now. They'll understand what you want to say about this." She smiled. "I think it will help."

_Willowshine, it's coming._

Willowshine jumped, looking around wildly.

"What is it?" said Jayfeather. Willowshine ignored him, still searching for the source of the mysterious voice. She caught sight of something moving in the sky, and she looked above her heads to see a moth fluttering around. It landed on Willowshine's nose for a second and then took off again, flying above the lake. A moth? Willowshine leaned towards it, wondering why it was here. Nothing ever stirred in the dreams she and Jayfeather shared.

The moth suddenly caught on fire, and Willowshine screamed, leaping back, as she watched the tiny creature's wings burn off its body, and the carcass of the moth fell, still smoking, into the pool below.

"Willowshine!" cried Jayfeather, but Willowshine was no longer listening, because all that remained of the moth now was a solitary wing, floating in the pool, which slowly but surely turned red.

"Willowshine, what is it?" said Jayfeather. Willowshine shook, backing up from the pool of blood, staring at the solitary moth wing lying there. She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them, but the sign was still there, clearer than any sign had ever been before.

_It will come to pass,_ whispered the voice on the breeze.

"No," said Willowshine. _Mothwing…_ "No…"

_It will come to pass, and only blood will follow._

"No," said Willowshine. "No!"

"What's going on?" said Jayfeather, but Willowshine couldn't explain, couldn't articulate the sign before her. She had to escape this void, run as far away as she could, throw herself before StarClan and beg them to take her instead. Not Mothwing.

"Mothwing," said Willowshine, and she stared Jayfeather in the eye, but once more he saw through her, and she was alone with this knowledge. For once their roles were reversed. "Mothwing is going to die, and only blood will follow."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!**

**This is only shocking if you haven't read the main series, so shhhh...**

**Jayfeather and Willowshine have such an interesting relationship to me, because Willowshine is smart enough to see that Jayfeather is hiding things, and she really really hates that about him, but they're also good enough friends that she's mature enough to ignore it. I don't know. They have so much tension in their friendship. I love it. They have one of my favorite relationships to write ever.**

**Well, tell me your thoughts! I would love to hear them! Thanks for reading!**

**~Elsi**


	4. Chapter 3

**To make up for the incredible shortness of the last chapter and the long wait, here's the next chapter of Willowshine's Adventure! We pick up two weeks after Willowshine has gotten news of another disaster up ahead...**

**P.S. the moths I'm chatting about are death's head hawk moths. Literally, that's a thing. Hawk moths. I KNOW RIGHT. They have these creepy skull-looking patterns on their backs, hence the name. But really. HAWK MOTHS.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Help me," said Willowshine. It was the Gathering, half a moon later, and Willowshine still couldn't shake nightmares of blood-filled pools and moths on fire. She wasn't sure what to say to Mothwing. Would Mothwing even believe her? _Could_ she tell Mothwing, or was that somehow going against her duty as a medicine cat?

"What do you want me to do?" said Jayfeather with look she was sure would have been simmering, had he been looking at her and not at the foliage slightly to the right of her head.

"I don't know, _something_," said Willowshine. Flametail sighed nearly a tail-length as his conversation with Kestrelflight trailed off, and Willowshine poked the ThunderClan medicine cat with a claw. "Please?"

"What do you expect me to do?" said Jayfeather. "So, you saw a sign. Haven't you learned from all your training? You can't exactly debate signs."

The two looked up, half-guilty, as Mothwing came sliding into the brush beside Willowshine.

"How are you, Jayfeather?" said Mothwing. "You look crosser than usual. Is all well in ThunderClan?"

"The prey is running fine," said Jayfeather. He inclined his head. "I hear from Willowshine that RiverClan has a new kit?"

"Yes, Rushkit," said Mothwing, her eyes flooding with the excitement over discussing her Clan. "He's very sweet, even for a kit."

Watching her mentor talk to Jayfeather about even as idle a topic as kits hurt. Willowshine could see the excited tilt to Mothwing's tail tip, saw the fidgeting of her paws as an excited tick that sometimes made her mentor seem like a young kit herself. Her laugh was so full that had Willowshine met Mothwing before StarClan had entered her mind, she would never have gained her faith. Mothwing, in a lot of ways, made it clearer and clearer to Willowshine that a cat could be happy without the guidance of her warrior ancestors.

Not that Willowshine would ever deviate from StarClan. Venturing into the stars at night, knowing that her ancestors were walking beside her and wanted to help her really meant a lot to Willowshine. It mattered that they cared enough to linger, to dabble their paws into the world of the living in order to help counter the mayhem of the Dark Forest –

That was it!

"Jayfeather," said Willowshine, cutting off Mothwing in the middle of a tirade about horsetail growth near the stream. "Jayfeather, I've just remembered, Fawnshadow had a question for you. Can you come with me? I'll find her."

"Uh, sure," said Jayfeather, and he followed Willowshine as she bounded off. "You're rude to Mothwing, considering…"

"Do you think I could get into the Dark Forest?" said Willowshine. Jayfeather sprung away from her, whiskers twitching in alarm.

"Why would you ever want to do that?"

"Think about it – who wants my mentor dead? Wouldn't it make sense to at least check out Hawkfrost's intentions?"

"Hawkfrost is locked in the Dark Forest," said Jayfeather. "You're reading too far into this. I don't know what StarClan showed you, but you can't likely stop it."

"If it was Leafpool," said Willowshine, narrowing her eyes. "Admit it – if it was Leafpool, you would do everything you could to stop it."

"That's different – "

"Why, because she's your mother?" said Willowshine. The accusation hung between them for a few seconds, and Jayfeather hissed, turning his face to the side. "Mothwing is like a mother to me, you know."

"I have a warrior that could show you around," said Jayfeather. "Don't interact with anyone, okay?"

"Thank you, Jayfeather," said Willowshine. Somehow, the promise of a possible solution helped her heart feel less constricted. It made sense for Hawkfrost to be behind this mess – maybe he wanted to finally finish his sister and make her an object, the last blood someone would spill. Maybe he wanted to use Mothwing's peacekeeping stance to divide RiverClan! Willowshine would never stand for it.

"Tomorrow night, just make sure you're asleep," said Jayfeather. "I'll figure out a way for you to get there."

"How can you control it?" said Willowshine. She paused. "Have you been?"

"Yes," said Jayfeather. Willowshine blinked, taking a wary step back. "Not like that. I went with a…StarClan guide."

"I see," said Willowshine. "And you'll get me there?"

"I think I can manage that," said Jayfeather. "During the War of Shadows, a…connection appeared."

"Should I even bother asking?"

"I wouldn't bother answering. I'm going back to the Gathering now. I won't hear any more of your whining."

Willowshine watched him go, ready to stamp her feet and tear up some river weeds. How could he be so insensitive? She had seen a sign predicting the death of her mentor and a bloody era following – how could that mean nothing to him? If something happened to Mothwing that really brought war, Jayfeather wouldn't be safe. None of them would.

Willowshine squared her shoulders. The sign had been given to her for a reason, and if she was the only one who would do anything about stopping this inevitable war, then so be it. She would save them all.

XX

When Willowshine opened her eyes, afraid and excited in a twisted way, she was actually surprised to see Ivypool sitting in front of her.

"Shhh," said the silver tabby she-cat. "Jayfeather said you had something to look for here. He asked me to guide you."

Numbly, Willowshine nodded and got to her feet. It seemed to be only Ivypool and Willowshine in the clearing, but the trees seemed to swallow up any sort of light except that oozing from the ghastly moss lingering around the pitch grass. Willowshine shifted her paws, suddenly wondering if it had been a good idea to come at all. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, and she had thought that she knew what she was getting herself into. It was actually darker than she had imagined here.

"What are we here for?" said Ivypool in a cautious, level voice. "We need to get in and get out as soon as possible."

"I want to find Hawkfrost," said Willowshine. Ivypool leaped back at the name, her blue eyes suddenly full of regret and pain. Willowshine almost asked for an explanation, but the tabby she-cat gritted her teeth and shook her head.

"Why?" said Ivypool in a chilly tone. "I don't think Hawkfrost will have anything for you."

"He might," said Willowshine. She didn't know how much Jayfeather had said, so she sighed. "StarClan showed me a sign that Mothwing would die, and that her death would trigger a new wave of blood." Willowshine didn't know how the words could come out of her mouth so flippantly, but there they were.

Ivypool's eyes narrowed in concern right away.

"A new wave of blood?" she said. "How could that be? The War of Shadows is over." She suddenly reached forward, a desperate look in her eyes, as if she was hoping to reach for a future only she had dreamed. Willowshine didn't know the pain of this she-cat, but it wasn't dissimilar to the wistful looks Minnowtail gave Rainstorm now that the entire Clan had pitted the two former mates against each other. She distantly remembered that Ivypool had a mate and kits, too. She more presently remembered that Ivypool had been ThunderClan's leader in the War of Shadows, and suddenly, standing in the ominous trees alongside Ivypool seemed a much less favorable prospect. Willowshine chided herself for being so superstitious – she was no better than the gossips back in RiverClan – but the feeling had latched into her fur. She tried to convince herself that this was the first time Ivypool had been back since the war separated the Dark Forest from these cats.

"I'll see if we can find Hawkfrost," said Ivypool. "But I won't let you talk to him. He is far too dangerous, and you may be right in his plans. He would seek revenge."

When she began moving swiftly through the dense, shadow-covered trees as easily as Willowshine would move in RiverClan camp, a shiver ran up Willowshine's spine. It became suddenly harder to trust that Ivypool would not turn on her. Still, she trusted Jayfeather – a fact she felt no need to ignore lately – and Jayfeather seemed to trust Ivypool.

They edged through the forest in silence, Willowshine scrambling behind Ivypool. She instantly hated everything about this place, from the eerie moss-light to the intertwining branches over her head like interlocking claws. She hated the way it smelled like musk and decay, as though the cats who walked here were mostly skeletal remains just holding on to their spirit selves. Were she not here fighting for Mothwing and potentially all of RiverClan, Willowshine would have demanded to leave. As it was, she wondered if she would ever be able to dislodge the scent of evil from her nostrils.

After walking for what felt like ages, Ivypool stopped moving, and Willowshine hesitantly came up to her side, peering through the bushes.

"You aren't going to find what you're looking for," murmured Ivypool. Refusing to believe it, Willowshine peered through the shadows and into the slight dip in the earth, where she could see the bold tabby tom himself. Hawkfrost moved around the clearing restlessly, appearing very much the predatory bird whose name he bore. Willowshine remembered him from when she was a kit, remembered the way he hulked in the corners of camp, how his blue eyes would pass over her with enough chill to make her shiver.

"Why Mothwing?" he was demanding. "It shouldn't have to…" He trailed off, lifting his nose in the air as if realizing something. "Why Mothwing?"

Ivypool shook her head, and Willowshine wondered why her paws were shaking so violently. She didn't say. Ivypool glanced at Willowshine.

"There you have it," said Ivypool in a low voice. "I guess you were right about your sign, if he is afraid. But he isn't behind this."

"He still could be," said Willowshine. "Maybe in setting up the plan, he made Mothwing the scapegoat accidentally."

Ivypool's face made even Willowshine doubt her assertion.

"I know Hawkfrost fairly well, and he only acts like this when he has no control," said Ivypool. "We're done here."

Before Willowshine could even cast another glance at Hawkfrost, something snapped, and she opened her eyes to the interior of her den. Early morning light was her greeting, and Willowshine blinked a few times in protest. It was so bright compared to the dark-sheathed trees of the Dark Forest. Slowly, Willowshine sat up.

She had thought for sure that going would bring her an answer of any type – of what the sign meant, of why it was happening, of _something._ But it appeared to be out of the control of the Dark Forest, or Hawkfrost at least. Willowshine supposed it made sense – she also remembered of Hawkfrost the way he doted on Mothwing, in his own way. Mothwing had never tried to defend Hawkfrost or his actions, but she had never tried to condemn her brother either. It seemed a trend of Mothwing's not to take a side, and maybe it said more about her than Willowshine had thought.

Could this sign have been sent by StarClan as some sort of punishment? Why would StarClan take Mothwing when she was in her prime and at her happiest if not because of her lack of faith? The thought was angry, and Willowshine tried to banish it.

Just then, Mothwing rolled over and opened her eyes, and when she saw the look on Willowshine's face, she sprung up.

"What's the matter?" meowed Mothwing, eyes wide. "You look as if someone has died."

"No, nothing," said Willowshine, pulling her eyes away from Mothwing's face. "Just a nightmare is all."

"Oh," said Mothwing. "Anything of note?"

Willowshine didn't know why Mothwing even asked a question like that – it certainly wasn't to solicit information about the signs StarClan could have been leaving Willowshine. She shook her head gently, and Mothwing made a soft noise of concern.

"Maybe you should get some fresh air," said Mothwing. "Spend time with your friends. You have been worried about too much too often recently."

Willowshine hesitated. Now that she knew about this sign, she didn't want to leave her mentor's side. All she could see in her mentor's eyes was the pool of blood, the single moth wing resting there. _It will come to pass, and only blood would follow._ Usually, Willowshine would have cursed StarClan's ambiguity on their use of the word "it," but now she wished that she had been left in the dark. Better to know nothing than to have been given warning of the death of the cat she admired most and be powerless.

"Go on," said Mothwing with an encouraging smile. "I know you have friends, so don't act anti-social."

"Okay, Mothwing," said Willowshine, because it was hard to let her mentor worry about her even when it was all Willowshine could do to resist breaking down. She didn't want Mothwing out of her sight – what if the first day Willowshine stopped paying attention, it was too late? She didn't want to lose Mothwing. She didn't know what she would do, left as medicine cat of RiverClan on her own. Especially now, when the Clan was so divided, it needed someone to remain neutral. Mothwing could fill that role. Mothwing didn't need to believe in StarClan to become a great medicine cat and peacekeeper of RiverClan. While Willowshine knew she herself would fall apart without StarClan, Mothwing had always been stronger than Willowshine.

Smiling as best she could, Willowshine tucked out of the medicine den. She considered going over to speak with Beachfur and Fawnshadow. She liked them well enough, and they were always friendly. Beachfur had been one of the first warriors to extend his support to the cats coming back to the Clan after the War of Shadows.

On her way, though, she was distracted by Reedwhisker, as she so often was.

"Good morning, Reedwhisker," said Willowshine, calling the deputy's attention as he stopped by the fresh-kill pile to deposit catch he had made. "Hi, Copperpaw. How was hunting?"

"Great!" said Copperpaw, bouncing on the tips his very copper paws. "Reedwhisker said I made one of the best catches he had ever seen!"

"I wasn't lying," said Reedwhisker. "That fish was a tough one."

Willowshine kept with courtesies, but as the young cat scampered off, she let Reedwhisker see how worried she was.

"What's up?" said Reedwhisker. "You look like someone just died."

"You're the second cat to say that to me this morning," said Willowshine. Reedwhisker didn't laugh – it hadn't been a very funny joke anyways. "Do you have a little bit of time to spare?"

"Of course," said Reedwhisker. "I took care of my duties even before going out with Copperpaw."

"You're so responsible, Reedstickler," muttered Willowshine. A carefree smile stretched across Reedwhisker's face at the affectionate nickname.

"I would be glad, because I can spend more time with you," he said. "Are you going to tell me the whole truth, or just a partial truth?"

"Partial, I'm afraid," said Willowshine. "I had a dream, and I don't know entirely what it means. It may have been a sign."

"You're not sure, though, so you won't tell me," said Reedwhisker. Willowshine nodded. He knew her too well.

They walked in silence for a little bit, not needing anything else but the presence of the other. Willowshine was careful not to step too close to Reedwhisker. She was careful not to give him any reason to want to advance their odd little relationship. Willowshine had learned from every medicine cat who had come before her that nothing would ever come of this sort of thing, not even with a cat as magnificent as Reedwhisker. He couldn't be her mate. Her companion and closest friend, yes. When at last the two of them came to the river, Willowshine slowed, glancing across the water.

"How long has this been bothering you?" asked Reedwhisker.

"A half-moon now," said Willowshine.

"That's a long time to be holding onto something alone."

"I thought I had an idea, that something would come of this…but nothing." Willowshine bent her head slightly so she could better see her and Reedwhisker's reflections in the water. She spoke to Reedwhisker's image when she spoke. "I was foolish to think anything like this had a simple explanation."

"It's serious," said Reedwhisker.

"It's StarClan," said Willowshine. "They're always serious."

Reedwhisker flicked his tail back and forth for a few seconds. Willowshine could read the debate on his reflection's face: he wanted to ask her, but was afraid to violate the privacy she had just asked to have. After a few moments, the RiverClan deputy smiled.

"Well, I trust you," he said. "Just let me know if things get worse, okay? I don't like seeing my Willowsass upset."

Normally, the nickname would have lifted her spirits. Now, however…

"Reedwhisker, you know we can't be mates, right?"

Willowshine was surprised at herself. Of _course_ Reedwhisker knew it – he was a deputy, and she didn't call him Reedstickler because of his open rebellion of the rules.

"Yes," said Reedwhisker. "Does that mean I can't want your happiness?"

"That's not what I mean," said Willowshine. Reedwhisker tilted his head to the side, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Don't tell me you're worried I'll forget about you."

"Not that, either." Willowshine finally tore her eyes from the water to look him in the eyes. "You know this is all we'll ever be, right? I know we haven't been this – "

"Relationship?"

"–arrangement for very long, so it wouldn't make sense for us to…"

"Willowshine," said Reedwhisker. Willowshine looked up at the sound of her name, unsure where this insecurity had come from in the first place. Reedwhisker's face was surprisingly gentle. He smiled. She felt more at ease. "I'm happy with this."

It didn't make her any surer about the future, but Willowshine nodded, turning her eyes back to the water. Maybe this wasn't a topic for now. She didn't know what to do with him, with herself, with any of this relationship business. It didn't feel right. It all felt too in-between, as if she was breaking every rule while only toeing the line.

The reflection of a moth in the water caught her eye, and Willowshine looked up to see the moth floating beside Reedwhisker's left ear. His ear twitched, partly because she was staring so intensely.

"Reedwhisker…" said Willowshine. Gently, she pushed past him, fixated on the moth, which hovered for a few seconds over her nose before drifting slowly away.

"Willowshine?" said Reedwhisker. "That's a moth."

"Yes, it is," said Willowshine. She let her paws trail after the moth, alerted to the arrival of another in the air. Her breath caught in her throat. A sign. Another sign, this one with giant flashing directions and a path to follow.

"You're…following a moth…"

"I have to," said Willowshine. She didn't dare turn back towards him, worried that if she looked away even for a second, the sign would vanish. "This is what I've been looking for."

It couldn't be more evident. Willowshine had never had a clearer sign in all her life, except perhaps the one in the dream with Jayfeather. Moths…there was something significant involved with them. Maybe the "it" in her dream had nothing to do with Mothwing after all. Could that be possible? Did the moths have an answer for her that was unrelated to her mentor?

The tiny glimmer of hope sparkled in the air before her on the beating brown wings of these creatures, and Willowshine followed it down the river.

* * *

**Random relationship troubles. Man, Willowshine has a lot of issues right now. Between prophetic signs, a weird quasi-relationship with the deputy, and her Clan divided, Willowshine has some things to sort out, doesn't she? Also yes, Ivypool appeared in this chapter to help out, but she probably won't be a big character. I just needed her to dismiss Hawkfrost from the bulletin. Yes, that means there's something bigger going on...**

**Next chapter will increase tensions. As you do. Also, I'm fairly sure most people reading this understand what the central conflict of this story will be, but if you are still unsure, it should become clear next time!**

**If you liked this chapter/ReedXWillow/Ivypool/moths, let me know in a review! Don't forget to favorite and follow! I've gotten a lot of support for this story so far, and I must say, you guys ROCK! **

**~Elsi**


End file.
